Fragrance-bearing products, such as perfume and cologne, carry specific fragrances that are desired by the person applying the product to his or her body. Over a period of time, the fragrance dissipates and can no longer be detected. Typically, fragrance-bearing products, such as perfume, are formulated with various ingredients, ranging from alcohol, solvent, and perfume oils that are obtained from natural sources and also from synthetic creations. These products evaporate over time taking the fragrance with them. Accordingly, a problem with conventional fragrance-bearing products is that these products do not contain ingredients or components that are designed to increase the effective life of the fragrance and allow the fragrance to last for a longer period of time.
Conventional fragrance-bearing products do not resist evaporation from the human body. Furthermore, conventional fragrance-bearing products do not have properties that resist abrasion or removal from the skin by rubbing. Conventional fragrance-bearing products have no resistance to binding with water and becoming diluted, and thus reducing the effective life of the fragrance. Also, conventional fragrance-bearing products have no ability to provide a sustained release of the fragrance from the product applied to the skin. Presently, no treatment for fragrance-bearing products is available to facilitate the extension of the effective life of a fragrance-bearing product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 9,265,711, granted to Rupali A. Kulkarni, et al., on Feb. 23, 2016, a cosmetic composition that enables the perfume component of a fragrance-bearing product to be resistant to water and sweat, and thus be fixed for an extended period of time in a watertight manner on the skin. This composition includes a fragrance mixed with a fragrance fixing complex consisting of a hydrophobic alcohol soluble, carboxylated acrylates/octylacrylamide copolymer and a hydrolyzed jojoba ester in which the total amount of fragrance can be reduced though giving the same feeling to the consumer. The Kulkarni composition includes the fragrance and a copolymer intended to resist water and does not disclose a fragrance extending product that can be placed over a previous application of a fragrance bearing product to the user's skin. Furthermore, the Kulkarni composition does not contain components that allow the composition to attract to the skin of the person wearing the composition.
Presently, the only method known to extend the effective life of a fragrance applied to the human body is to increase the percentage of the perfume oils in the formulation of the fragrance-bearing product. While this process will extend the effective life of the fragrance by providing more oils to be evaporated from the skin, the increase of perfume oils significantly increases the cost of formulating the fragrance-bearing product, and therefore, increases the cost borne by the consumer.
It would be desirable to provide a treatment product that would be operative to increase the effective life of a fragrance-bearing product once placed onto the human body.